Love till the end
by supernatural-fan2
Summary: It been, four months since Eren and Levi became couple both couldn't be happier loving one another so much, so much has changed so watch as Eren and Levi get closer together.
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary

*Hello im back, with completely brand new Eren and Levi romance story, I loved writing other one so wanted make completely new, way different then last one I did. I due warn you this, is bit more mature story, first one done as well so hope like it.

So Levi and Eren are couple since around January it been about four months so far and, things still are new and scary to Eren, he explores himself as he and Levi get closer and closer each day, they with each other but he doesn't face it along he has his boyfriend Levi and friends help him along way.*

Eren sniffed, air smiling "ahh" said Eren smells filling his nose, of the nice warm spring afternoon. Sitting laying back under, beautiful maple tree, resting on blanket such wonderful day it was thought Eren, light breeze blew his dark-brown hair about.

Levi stomic, filled with nervousness wanting today be perfect "Wonderful day, for picnic" said Levi smiling unpacking picnic basket, in front him. For as today, were his and Eren four month anniversary and, suggested picnic seeing how nice weather's, been the last several days.

Sure was, thought Eren they couldn't have picked better activity for today happy, I'd turned out a perfect day. "Sure is, need any help setting up" asked Eren glancing over at Levi, feeling nervousness and, eager help Levi unpack the picnic, which Levi packed this morning.

Levi shook his head, letting Eren know he didn't need help, that he had it covered. He couldn't believe it been four months, already since he'd asked boy out right on January first, at midnight during new year's ever party, being thrown then such emotion of joy, happiness filled him that day.

Closing eyes, taking in the April warm weather, relaxing patiently waiting thinking, what kind food Levi packed for them, knowing him, it'd be wonderful. Gentle wet lips pressed against Eren's, suddenly with soft hand, stroking check feeling heat of their bodies so close together, this made Eren jump in surprise.

Eye's blinked awake, to see Levi Leaning over him, few he thought gathering his breathing, to normal it just Levi some birds chirped, loudly from in distance shuffling on picnic blanket, Eren sat up rubbed back head felling award, checks truing red, not meaning spoil any moment they tried have.

Oh Levi, sighed to himself sympathy showed, across his face not meaning startle, Eren of his tiny nap, Eren had looked, so cute, good-looking as he snoozed peacefully. "I startled you, didn't I, im sorry" said Levi scooting to Eren, warping warm strong arms around him, nuzzling his neck.

Giggling, a blushing Eren smiled no way; he could stay mad at his boyfriend "Yes but it ok. I felt sleep relaxing, waiting for you finish" said Eren heat racing, pulling away, truing around facing Levi "You can owe me" devilishly smile ran over Eren face, he'd get Levi to pay him back, wrapping around Levi neck, rolling both, so Levi now leaned over Eren.

They could eat later if had to, but something told Eren they'd be eating first, and fun would just have wait.

Instinct told, Levi clearly what Eren wanted smiling at his boyfriends, willingness for some intimacy "After eat, I'd prefer it that way" said Levi kissing the boys tender, sweet lips back spoiling their meal, not on his agenda. Pulling away from Eren sighed sadly "Just be patient" Levi so badly wanted, Eren right now, hungry for him, but I'd just have wait.

Months or so ago, he couldn't even get Eren into sex, oral or any mention of intercourse, anal sex and he found the boy shying away nervously, from the topic. Still it took Eren months say yes, and another two before he got conferrable doing oral, it was progress with Eren that needed be taken slowly.

A glumly, downcast cast over Eren face, disappointed feeling, quickly shaking unhappy look off face as sat up. "Alright, I wait" said Eren sniffing air, it filled with sweet, smells of afternoon lunch, it sure smelled good.

Seeing all food, made Eren stomic growled on him, since missing breakfast due to early morning training, this made his mouth drooling staring at all yummy food, Levi packed for them watch included, salad, both their favorite kind's sandwiches, some water, even two chocolate cupcakes packing not whole, lot.

Handing Eren a plate of food, giving him quick wet peck on check Levi said "I love you, happy four month anniversary to us" mouth taking big, of his sandwich dam it was so good, thought Levi he'd done good job hoping Eren loved food.

"I love you to, to us" said Eren kissing Levi check, taking plate Levi handing him. Digging right into, his sandwich yummy it tasted great, looking forward tasting, rest stuff he'd made. " Yo..ur good cook" said Eren mouth half full, food, Levi heart and soul went into; everything to please him showing truly how much, Levi cared and loved him.

Levi nodded joyfully unable hold back, emotions pleasing him that, Eren loved his food so much. "Thank you" said Levi.

Hour later, taking in nice cool breeze blew by, ruffling leaves in the tree, lying back Eren's casual long beige shirt that he worn with a maroon sash just, about to his waist was lifted up, and rubbed his stuffed stomic, the key he wore always, hung to side haven given to him by his father.

Eren noticing heavy feeling, over his body as Levi sprawled on top him, his breathing quickened, face redden, pules raced like marathon "I love you, Levi" said Eren Levi was so close, able hear his quickened breathing, face blushing as red as his. "Suck me please, I want you suck me"

Levi's wet lips, locked against Eren's, only parting briefly saying "Oh Eren I love, you more than anyone in work. Off course im going suck you, till your dry" he had Eren pinned down, he was all his heat radiated off them, both ready devour each other.

Cupping Eren's lovely distinctive cheekbones wet, lips cascading across Eren's sparks flowed through lost in Eren's beauty shutting his eyes Levi, roughly kissing him, slipping his tongue inside Eren's exploring ever, tasting inch his bitter-sweet mouth, man he tasted so good thought Levi.

Moaning, panting between wildly, wet, kisses, tasting Levi's fiery, flavored lips, running hands through Levi straight black, uppercut black hair pant, feeling Levi's full weight against him, their heated bodies so close, beneath his brown trousers Eren could feel erection forming, Levi was bound to notice his erection.

Regardless Eren tried wrapping himself around his boyfriend only to be pushed down; heavy weight was lifted off his body, from Levi shifting positioning himself between his legs. Glum look rested across, Eren's face eye's fixed on Levi face as he spoke.

"Lift up" ordered Levi smiley hands positioned over, Eren's brown trousers.

Eren obeyed without hesitation, glum looked vanished instantly off his face, having doubted his boyfriend's intentions, giggling, rush of excitement, sored through Eren's body lifting up letting Levi slip, pants and underwear past his bum, exposing his beautiful hard crock, dripping with pre-cum already.

"Im all yours, all I want is you" said Eren head shooting back load, gasping moans burst from his mouth, gentle warm hands cupping his crock, stocking and, rubbing him. "Oh yes, that feels great" Eyes snapped surge please spread, all threw him, lost in this magnificent, wonderful moment truly never wanting the moment to end.

Loving every sweet gentle, touch every inch of him, that sent waves pleasure all over, If only I'd last forever, sad feeling after hands left his crock, to then having Levi's wet mouth engulf his crock, going to town sucking, licking and nibbling it.

Damp, sweat rolled down, Eren's face breathing came in pleasurely load pants, minutes had passed, and pressure built in his crock, hips jolting up and down, shit he couldn't hold it any longer "Levi, im going to" said Eren grunting happy smiling, to late a tingling feeling spread through his crock, sending warm juices out.

Oh yes that was, best four month anniversary ever in Levi's mind, sucking up every inch Eren's sweet, tasting warm cum entering his mouth gulping, every last drop of it, removing mouth, to lick any reaming cum off the boy "You taste so good" said Levi sitting up, feeling sexually satisfied, rubbing back hurting from being hunched over.

Small damp patches appeared slightly in his black hair, with light drips of sweat rolling, of his face. Breathing wasn't even as hitched as Eren's was but getting to suck, him was pleasure fully, wonderful next time; he'd have Eren suck him. "Don't forget to pull your pants up, afterword's" added Levi.

Eren catching his breath first, before pulling pants up while, Levi pulled out some mouth wash, that didn't offend him it was normal for Levi, clean mouth up after all he is clean freak, though Eren gotten used to it "So do you" said Eren, all eyes on Levi wondering what other romantic, things he had planned out. Just thinking about it, made him drool.

Thought Eren didn't get find out, as bell rang off in far distance, both hurried at cleaning themselves up, rushing packing up, each in their mind thought "Titans" bell going off wasn't, good sign an indication some titans got through gate, as solders it there duty protected the people inside the gate.


	2. Chapter 2: scared and hurt

* Here chapter two, of my new Eren and Levi romance I actually might include a hurt comfort as well into this, story so you can look forward to that, as well don't forget comment, like, favorite*

Later in day, Eren let warm shower water wash over his naked body, lathering apple smelling, soap threw his hair, muscles aching all over "Protecting town sure, gives your workout" said Eren wet hands rubbing hands, everything hurt, knowing this by morning he'd be stiff.

The bathroom was private one of Levi's, he shared with Eren. Covered in stone grey walls and flooring, that had English style bathtub shaped for two, beside it was the shower, encased in middle was white tiles, with a usual sink and toilet.

Stepping into shower, joining Eren ahh just right as water dripped over him, taking some soap, Levi started wash himself, how could his boyfriend have forgotten, for fuck sake it was there, four month anniversary. "What about my work out on, you?" said Levi disappointed look rested across his face.

Eyes, glanced over to Eren's well-formed, sexy body longing due him mystery still, surrounded that he sure Eren had good reason, for saying no only thinking the boy just not ready, and that was ok with Levi, not wanting push Eren to far if he wasn't ready.

Eren couldn't forget, Levi earlier work out all pleasure, indeed a very good workout, oh how he adored Levi, rinsing off shampoo "I was getting to that, too" said Eren giggling, spinning around sapping wet, kiss over Levi's mouth pulling back briefly "You give, the best sexy work outs. Now it my turn"

Bending over Eren's moist, soaked, hands glided down Levi good -looking, muscular body kissing, licking tasting, him stopping suddenly for brief moment holding his stomic, discomfort that once there around stomic, during battle with titans, gradually became sudden sharp pain. Doing best, Eren put sudden onset of pain out his head, unaware how sick he, would soon get.

Dam, Eren couldn't get sexier, moaning as the boy went town sucking, hardly even noticing Eren's brief pause mind, body focused on only two things, Eren and pleasure surging, tingling sensation ran through his body " Ahh god your so, hot Eren" shouted Levi panting now, bushing hips outward, using wall for support.

Eren, was master having taught him well, it only been few minutes but Levi, already felt himself going cum any minute "Eren" with grunt and shout of his lover name, unloaded his juices all it being gulped down, by Eren brow and checks damp with sweat. Steam arose making; hard see his boyfriend who kneeled below him, Levi super pleased with Eren checks, hurt him from smiling with joy.

Kneeling on floor, clutching his stomic Eren couldn't take in perfect moment they'd just had because stupid pain just wouldn't leave. Getting up before Levi noticed, as he didn't want worry his boyfriend.

"Wow that as awesome" said Eren smiling knowing he was hot, as was Levi acting like stomic didn't hurt, even though it did so much. Shit why did stomic hurt so much "It getting late, we still haven't had dinner yet" finishing cleaning up so faster they had food; faster Eren could go bed and relax, praying pain would leave by morning.

"I wondered maybe you'd try have sex, one day" asked Levi turning shower tap off drips water feel of face, third times charm more like, several times he'd asked Eren only get no, still thought bugged Levi as to why his boyfriend keeps saying, no not really wanting bug him any more than he had already. Looking down whole time hiding any forum depression or sadness, unsure he could handle another no, from Eren.

Now of all times, thought Eren wanting nothing more, than head bed and rest shuddering bit, tensing up taking towel up and down his body drying his damp body, he'd put this off long enough had tell Levi sometime "I..m a virgin Levi" shuttered Eren feeling totally ashamed for not, saying anything sooner.

Towel pulled around him face redden, in embarrassment finally thought Eren he'd told Levi real reason for saying no all-time, afraid tell him, how scared was of physical contact. "I'm sacred it will hurt" at least this, took mind off stomic, sort of.

Levi head snapped up shocked, oh Eren no wonder his boyfriend said no all-time, suddenly it all made sense "Why didn't you say, so sooner" said Levi smiling, he couldn't be mad at Eren, being virgin nothing to be ashamed of, fingers traced up the boys back, wrapping gentle arms around him. "Eren I be gentle, don't you know me. If it hurts, then I stop"

Sweet kisses touched neck, Levi had good point eyes closed moaning little, feeling familiar tingling sensation run through him, till hands squeezed stomic biting lips, cringing setting out low painful moan, not today "I think about it, alright" said Eren with stomic hurting to, much trying any forum physical contact, probably make worse on him.

Smiling please that Eren, would at least thing about it "Alright, now hurry up before late for dinner" said Levi, only thing bugged him, that moment was when the boy cringed, hearing tiny painful moan, huh Levi thought, something felt off about Eren as they dried themselves off, this thought drifted to dinner, everyone else ate but poor Eren didn't seem at all hungry hardly, touching nice sweet ham, roast, corn and salad.

"Something matter, Eren" asked Armin looking worried watching his friend with deep concern. Gazing at Eren's unusual behavior, new to everyone who knew Eren, they knew him as more energetic, l want kill titan's kind person, unlike now as he, quite, playing with food, holding stomic.

Jean and the others were just as concerned; Mikasa if not was especially worried for Eren, in dark haired girls mind thought Levi better not, done something to him, temper rising inside her, if anything happened to Eren, she be kicked Levi butt big time, not overly fond that they were dating.

To the blond haired Armin, Eren looked stiff, twisted look of pain rested upon his face; lip curled biting down, probably trying hold back cry of pain, to worry them any more then they needed to.

"Im, fine just over did, it today when fought with titan's" said Eren half smiling, though his, words didn't seem reassure friends, not believing them himself, sharp, Achy, burning feeling in stomic bothered lot constantly. "By morning im sure, I be better" if only that were true, by morning next day, discomforting, sharp stabbing pain, moved below in his abdomen.


	3. Chapter 3: Improvement kinda

* Chapter three is finally here, hope enjoys this new chapter*

Pressure under his body heavy, wet lips against his, dull pain right near; upper abdomen, causing Eren shout out "Oww" groaning half open eyes, dark rings under pulling away pushing Levi away, tosing and turning about, left arm pressed over his abdomen severe wave pain, washed over him.

Face twisted with pain, not meaning hurt Levi feelings wanting weight of his hurting abdomen, pain only gotten worse throughout night, unable get any sleep, feeling so uncomfortable all through the night; he probably kept his boyfriend up all night.

Having moved in, with Levi the room consisted like any other room, of their headquarters stone filled the wall and floors, usual window with diamond glass pattern on them. A wooded bed, for two rested along middle going in word, with night stand containing small lamp, entrance their room was wooden door, only other thing in room was small dresser keep, clothing in.

Wave sadness washed, over Levi sheading a tear it rolling down, his check moving off Eren Levi asked "Stomic sore still" worried for his lover, pulling off grey thick, sheets yawning it seven thirty in morning, waking up refreshed managing fall sleep thinking, Eren just having nightmare.

"Levi, it just stomic Oww pain. Nothing to worry" said Eren shit, sighed Eren holding, back nausea feeling in, throat and knowing Levi just carried for him. The room seemed warmer than normal, quickly he learned it just him, that his temperature was elevated.

Stroking the boy's flustered warm check, saddening eyes rested over at the boy, he hated seeing his boyfriend hurt "This can't be stomic pain" said Levi rising eyebrow, if this was surely, I'd gone away by now. For one, boy held right of his abdomen, two temperature was up one thing he knew, it couldn't possibly be stomic pain.

Than why did he keep saying that, that one question running though Levi, mind maybe the boy just didn't want him freak, or make him worry. Watching Eren struggling sit, up to Levi it was painful struggle, only to watch him just flopped down in defeat.

It wasn't' and Eren knew it, just didn't want admit it, worst part was lying to Levi, hating it with passion telling himself, the pain would leave any day. "No it stomic Oww pain" said Eren moaning rolling onto left side, still clutching abdomen's right side.

Oh Eren thought Levi; rubbing the boy's back unsuccessfully able relax the boy "I'll be right back" said Levi getting up, soon returning find Eren, struggling trying get up gasping in pain, face cringed biting his lips. Rushing up, Levi put Eren's left arm over his, helping support the boy weight. "I got day, off but Dam it Eren. You should be resting"

Knowing perfectly well, he should be resting Eren said "Yes I know, I Oww only I need use bathroom" hardly able tolerate pain, by this point whimpering in discomfort, as Levi helped take him to bathroom glade he had, his boyfriend there for him when he needed him, pleased his boyfriend able get day off.

First thing Levi notice, upon entering their private bathroom was Eren run over, to toilet making hacking sounds as throw up, arm clutching stomach's right side, other hand pressed over side toilet for balance clear him, kneeling beside Eren Levi said "You're ok Eren" rubbing the boys, back in gentle circles, listing to the boy's gaging sounds as threw up.

Hurting him emotionally, fighting back tears though, depressing though as sad as looked like the boy least had stomic pain, flu etc. To Levi this made him feel better, totally unaware it not flu, stomic pain etc, the day went by quickly as it came, the bathroom soon started to smell of unpleasant, filled with pungent odder filling it, to point Levi sprayed room with strawberry smelling, fragrance.

Gazing across bed at Eren's sadly as he constantly groaned, and shifted about ruffling bed sheets, in fit of pain, Levi said "Maybe bath, help?" taking points hand, tracing figures along palm his hand, not being able do anything, was torture to Levi, tear slipped down check, with back free hand wiped it way, good bath always relaxing willing to try, anything help the boy's pain.

"I be sure look, for medication too" said Levi in addition, to bath medication it didn't hurt gives the boy, something ese his stomic pain, if that want he still had.

Anything, to get rid unboreable pain thought Eren "Alright I like sound, that" said Eren slipping bed sheets, his eyes looked over clock that read eleven O clock exactly not best time for bath, letting Levi help support him as guided him, back to their private bathroom, every step took, made him gasp in pain, following suit beside Levi who reassured him, he was ok saying "Shh you're ok, I have you" the whole way to bathroom.

Setting medication aside, for later having gone through medicine cabinet, finding pain remedies, antacids and medicine cabinet, finding pain remedies, antacids laxatives surely one would help Eren. "Found remedies, for stomic pains" said Levi his boyfriend, rested naked beside him, hurling into toilet, breaking his heart see, one he loved in so much pain, suffering so much, if all else the boy be going straight to infirmary.

Medicine, perfect thought Eren ever so thrilled, hating take medication "Sou..nds good Levi" said Eren continuing hurl into toilet, moaning never letting hand, move from clutching his horribly painful right sided abdomen, protecting it at all this time, one point he'd gotta tell Levi it wants his stomic.

"Bath should be ready by now" said Levi concern worried, him passing by Eren, not understanding, if boy stomic the problem why on earth was he holding abdomen going over, to tub dipping hand into warm water, good it done adding some bubbles "Now let get you into, tub" Levi did best looked pleased smiling trying be less sad, helping whimpering Eren into, nice warm tub water the boy wincing as he sunk into water.

Ohh water didn't seem help thought Eren, gasping and groaning instantly curling up, at this point he couldn't take pain any more, and it was agonizing yet still dull remaining, pain "Pain hurt's a lot" wined Eren eyes were closed, in effort try relax; head leaned against side tub, rested on towel with Levi kneeling beside tub, ready when he needed him.

"I know Eren, shh it be ok" said Levi soothing his lover, completely helpless feeling, unable do anything. It was only later after Eren had taken medication that once back in the bedroom did Levi; only see some improvement in Eren health.


	4. Chapter 4: Wating

*Ok everyone, chapter four is now here. I do apologize head time, im currently stuck on next chapter so, if it not up for while it because, I lost flow on how my story is formatted that all im working hard get it done for you read, I have more to it that'd I love do, if have any advice feel free message or post in comments below*

Now, back in bedroom pleased Eren, no longer seemed toss in turn about, in fit horrible pain. "How you feeling" asked Levi getting into bed lying beside Eren, happy moment rushed through him, overjoyed for his boyfriend finally, showing signs he getting better, and not worse.

Rubbing tired yet still feverish forehead, only thing that'd yet to leave him. "Ohh yes, way better" said Eren pulling covers over him, curling up with Levi, nuzzling his chest smiling happily pleased, himself to no longer feel, bad pain coming from right, side of his abdomen , little did Eren know id, be coming back much, much worse.

At one O clock, this good news to hear him say he feeling better, smiling finally able relax, go sleep "Good" said Levi kissing, the boy's head, and leaning back Levi felt eyes dropping shut drifting into, deep and pleasant sleep, glad that medication, and bath helped, thought Levi.

Hours passed, by "Owww, Owww" said Eren groaning slight damp, pool sweat rolled down, his face "Levi Owww, Levi" ears listening, to sound of Levi snoring back to him, not signs waking up great, he sighed in excursing pain, next move surely Levi would hate, him or thank him, with that proceeding punching him hard in shoulder twice.

"What the hell Eren was that for" said Levi waking up startled bolting upright, rubbing shoulder sore shoulder before, clicking lights on. Seeing the boy's shortened but rapid breathing, face socked in sweat all hope, drained from Levi once happy face, tracing lightly over his check painful moans escaped his boyfriends lips.

Stomic pain or not Levi needed know, were Eren feeling pain, the boy tossed head back and forth whimpers in total discomfort "Really think, need tell me were hurts please" giving Eren all time needed, things gone too far boy's life could be in danger, right now. "You're hurting, Eren it hurts me see you like this" expressing just how, much carried for him, close to tears any moment.

Shaking, throwing sheets off him showing arm, that rested holding left arm, across were pain is "Pain mostly here" said Eren pointing and explaining Levi, just exactly were pain was in, right side of his abdomen, as well it'd spread moving bit past to stomic. "Levi, Owww man want this, Owww pain go away"

Slow hands, lifted the boy's shirt partway up exposing, Eren's red swollen abdomen and stomic, swollen areas looking extremely pain, using gentle two figures pressed on boy's stomic, confirming theory he had, when Eren yelped out crying shouting for Levi take hand, way.

Lifting eyebrows in concern, appendix no laughing matter, and Levi wasn't laughing "Umm Eren, have you had appendix removed" asked Levi lifting hand, off him making bed squeak, and creek jumping out bed, going around, it all made sense Levi now "Oh Eren you needed, to say something sooner" hardly meaning last words, come out in angry just worried, for his lover, though angry the boy lied to him.

"Levi, Owww im sorry, don't be mad" said Eren bursting into tears they spilled down, his face, praying he'd forgive him, Eren continued cried just feeling awful for lying to Levi, should just been honest with him, suddenly feeling himself, being pulled into Levi's comforting arms "I don't recall having, appendix out why?" thinking back, coming up with nothing regarding, appendix ever being taken out.

The boy fidgeted, in Levi arms in outright discomfort, leaning head resting it against, his shoulder tears socking his shirt "Not mad, disappointed" said Levi , who couldn't stay mad at Eren for long, scooping boy up fully carrying him, out room into dimly lit hallway, Levi couldn't stay mad at Eren for long.

"I'm thinking you're having, appendicitis. So I taking you infirmary right away" If Levi was right, then the boy need medical attention right, away. With that he hurried to infirmary, where doctor examined Eren while he rested on hospital bed, and concluded that the boy, having appendicitis that'd it most likely burst needing surgery right away.

The Infirmary room, Eren was in was like many rooms, filled with patient's strong stone walls filled building, Levi sat in one few chairs in front single bed fit, for one that rested in middle of the room. Behind bed, had lot technology stuff, he didn't know, beside Eren infirmary bed, was night stand compartments to store, clothing and odds and ends, resting on top that was light on it.

To right the night stand, wooden door, much like one leading into room leading to bathroom, with sink, toilet and bathtub/shower, to opposite side Eren bed had, had portable moving food tray, to allow food, water etc to be placed on it, finally there a couch off in far corner blanket and pillow layed at end, in case anyone needed stay overnight.

Eren looked around; room recognizing infirmary hadn't even payed much, attention to conversation Levi and doctor had fitfully painfully shifting, uncomfortably under infirmary bed blanket "Levi, what Owww going on" asked Eren moaning shaking bit, feeling bit scared as nurse walked in, with IV bag hooking it to poll attached the boy's bed.

Taking other end, the nurse hooked it into Eren's arm, yelping out flinching as went through his skin, shit wondering just how long he going have, feel horrible pain much longer.

Chair, squeaked as Levi pulled it closer to Eren bed listing to, the boys yells hand touched Eren face, guiding it along much pain stricken, feverish face "You're getting prepared for, surgery" said Levi face hinting how sad he was, creaking smile through just knowing likely in, few hours once the boy's appendix taken out, Eren likely not feel horrible pain any longer

Underneath, pain stricken face the boy seemed relaxed and shaking no more taking, into account medication feeding into Eren "Don't fret, it'll be over soon" through IV nurse had, stuck inside Eren arm, filled with sedatives, antibiotics, and other stuff Eren will need, treat stuff out the burst appendix. Levi soon herd footsteps, sounded across ground as approaching people walked, making door creaked as it, opened along with footsteps, there also wheeling sound from anesthetic tank.

"Levi don't worry, Eren in good hands" said Doctor that made, Levi turn his head see doctor, and two nurses walk into room, one nurse wheeling anesthetic tank " were gonna, see that your boyfriend get well, again" touching Levi's smiling reassuring Levi that they'd done this, procedure lots times.

Levi nodded; knowing that doctors knew what they doing, trying smiling only to fail, again just too worried, as the doctor explained, Eren surgery once more that, consisted removing burst appendix, adding pump drain, out fluids left from bust appendix, once everything drained he'd be going in get stitched up.

Though he hardly listened watching Eren as nurses attacked, tank to bed, Eren head just moved side, to side but nurses eventually, placed mask over his noise, letting anesthetic flow through it Eren was to breathe it in, enabling him fall, sleep and not wake up right in, middle of surgery.

Eren breathed, through mask to what smelled like bananas moaning painfully Eren asked "Levi I have favour ask of you" cringing thinking, smell had be anesthetic, feeling tired heavy eyes flickering trying stay awake, knowing in just a few minutes, he'd be asleep "Kiss me please, im sca..rred Levi" despite being, relaxed voice shock at the last words, wanting one request before, going into surgery.

Sure, it natural someone be scarred of surgery smiling Levi, as the boy arms reached for him, wanting some forum comfort getting up he bent over, the bed giving Eren quick wet kiss across his wet soft lips. His boyfriend's key, hung around neck, being warned it wasn't allowed in surgery room pulling away Levi said "I'm going be right here, till you get out" letting nurses and doctor could wheel Eren's bed out, to surgical room.

Adding "I love you Eren" feeling disappointment arose, as the boy wheeled past him, looking so peaceful eyes closed, very relaxed, no wonder he didn't say anything back, the anesthetic taken full effect, leaving Eren already asleep. Clutching key tight, Levi sat back down in chair and waited thinking, he'd have to one point, inform others though not now, it late in morning he'd do so not mention, it going be long few hours wait till Eren be out surgery.


End file.
